


Past Indescretions

by The_Muse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awesome Laura Hale, CEO Derek, Derek's a total dick but gets better (?), Divorced Lydia Martin, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lawyer Peter, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Mpreg, Omega Laura, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Veterinarian Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Muse/pseuds/The_Muse
Summary: He was watching, sea green eyes assessing and piercing through to Stiles very core. If someone had asked the omega what his feelings for Derek Hale were at present he might have answered with nothing at all.But watching Derek, cool and composed in his dark navy suit, beard trimmed sharply with his beguiling eyes all the more intense, Stiles answer would be that from the core of his being that he would hate no other as intensely as he hated Derek Hale.-and now the grinning bastard was coming right toward him!(For my sister Sara, who recently read Miranda Lee's 'After the Affair ' and asked oh so nicely for something Sterek based off it... never have I ever written something so very Harlequin before in my life!)





	1. Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sara Wójcik](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sara+W%C3%B3jcik).



When Stiles was eighteen years old he fell in love. The omega, who'd never been one to beat around the bush had been decidedly quiet about it and for the longest time had internally hated the fact that there would have been no way for the feelings to be reciprocated.

 _Until_ one month into working in the Martin's stables led to appropriately meeting and falling deeper in love with the family friend, Derek Hale.

Derek, who'd been so effortlessly bright and humble, beautifully exotic, had been an alpha who treated Stiles as though his sex were not to be looked down upon. As an omega, Stiles was charmed, no one apart from other omega's and family ever treated him so kindly.

It took ten days for Stiles and Derek to fall into bed together, and what was left of the summer was met with Stiles teasing the thickness of Derek's slightly too long black hair, staring into his seafoam colored green eyes, kissing his firm lips and languishing in the heat of his body.

Stiles would regret it. He would regret it so keenly, would turn to hate himself and Derek so much that he would never allow himself to be with anyone else.

A letter left on Derek's pillow in the Martin's guest house told him nothing. _Something's happened. I had to leave. I'm sorry._

What made Stiles hate Derek was what he'd been told later, offhandedly and with no maliciousness by Mrs. Martin herself, that Derek's _wife_ Kate had been in an accident.

"The poor dear," she'd said to Stiles, petting her prized Clydesdale, Goliath, half-heartedly, worried about the _poor dear._ "He left so suddenly, so worriedly that Lydia and I had to follow him from the house! A man like that, to be so stricken with worry...if only my ex husband had been so devoted."

Devoted?

The twisting of the knife, Stiles wanted to die, that he was so filled with shame, and three months after quitting the stables and burying himself privately in grief...

Stiles heat never came and there is only one reason heat would not come for an omega. The shame returned so harshly. Stiles was an unmated omega with child, and while the world was more forgiving, in a small town like Beacon Hills, it would have been only a matter of time for Mrs. Martin or Lydia to figure it out.

So Stiles had left. Scott was a welcoming presence but wasn't a capable stand in for an alpha during the grueling pregnancy and Stiles birthed rather early. It would be several years before he came home to Beacon Hills.


	2. Been awhile

Being back, smelling the clean air... Stiles vowed to never step foot out of the town line ever again.

Even after seven years Stiles had never gone a day without missing home, the house he'd lived in with his mother and father had always held a comfort and even Jason, his excitable child, could feel the love in the very floorboards.

It was going to be just Stiles and Jason from now on. Stiles father, recently remarried, would be living with Scott's mother, and had given the house to Stiles gratefully.

John wouldn't hear of putting the house on the market for strangers and was relieved that Stiles had desperately accepted the offer.

Jason, Stiles father reasoned, would appreciate the large front and backyard.

Standing on the back porch, staring into the vast greenness of the grass and leafy trees. This is what Stiles had been missing. Home.

Allowing such a vile and shameful indiscretion to send him running away had always been a regret. Leaving his father behind to learn only much later, after the premature birth of his grandson was unforgivable. 

'I wouldn't have given a damn!' His father had said on Jason's first birthday, whispering into Stiles ear so that Scott wouldn't hear him. 'The gossip, the shame? Why would either of us been ashamed of Jason? A man who would lie and cheat doesn't deserve even a minutes consideration or merit. You should have stayed home.'

And Stiles was home.

Eight months back and everyday felt better than the last. So what, that people were naturally curious about Stiles and Jason.

As long as Stiles didn't run into the Martin's there was no reason to worry much. As far as Stiles knew Mrs. Martin was selling the house and Lydia was long married and lived two states away. 

Anyone who might have realized or might have remembered how close Derek and Stiles had been were gone.

With the house up on the market the chances of seeing Derek were small. Stiles and his son would never have to be bothered by Derek's complete lack of character and honesty, certainly Jason would never have to live with that shame.

Stiles wondered about Derek's wife, often wondering about the brothers and sisters Jason would never meet, and cringed.

"Don't you have to get going?" 

"I don't have work today, dad."

John Stilinski was a handsome man in his mid fifties with dirty blonde hair, shrewd gray eyes and made an impeccable figure. Often, Stiles had wished he'd looked more like his father growing up.

He might have found a mate before the Derek fiasco had he'd been handsome like his father.

"You're going down for the auction, then?" John crosses his arms, the lines in his handsome face deepening. "You think that's a good idea?"

"I don't see why not. I mean Mrs. Martin isn't even going to be there and I did promise to get you and Melissa a late wedding gift."

"I don't need anything fancy. Just you and Jace is enough." John says honestly before looking back into the house. "Speaking of, where is our beloved tiny terror?"

"Making a terrible mess of his playroom. Scott sent over a pile of canvases and paint, so I can only assume the worst."

"That kid might look like me but he's all you." 

"Thank God." Stiles pushes his way back into the kitchen and goes for the coffee maker.

Apart from Jason's eyes, Stiles' son looked a carbon copy of his grandfather with the same light olive completion, the same dirty blonde hair and even his crooked grin.

The curls? Well, Stiles great grandmother on his mother's side had a mop of curly hair.

Stiles couldn't have hoped for a more beautiful child nor could he have been luckier that Jason had only Derek in his eyes.

"You gonna be okay with the squirt?" Stiles fills his thermos full. "Not too old to handle a seven year old?"

"Shut your yap!" John throws Stiles his keys with a crooked grin. "I raised you, didn't I? Any other kid is a piece of cake in comparison."

With a laugh, Stiles tumbles out the front door to his Jeep, now intent on getting the tackiest thing imaginable.


	3. Been awhile

Lot forty-five was carried away and with it all of Stiles energy. Everything that was worth while was entirely too expensive and anything in Stiles range was hideous. He might have wanted to annoy his father with something awful like some sort of garrish painting but Melissa might have his hide for it.

As it was, Stiles might come away with something if luck were with him but the more precious the biddings were the more Stiles realized that he'd come off with nothing but having wasted his time.

That was until lot fifty-six was presented and Stiles was left out of breath.

The picture! 

It was a photograph, blown up to fill a large frame that Stiles remembered intimately. What was in the frame might not have been worthwhile, a picture of the serene sunset over the treetops outside, but it was precious to him.

And damning.

Derek had taken that picture and Stiles had been with him.

He remembered that day, the first time he'd been with Derek. Naked behind him, resting against Derek's muscular back as the man snapped the picture from the opened window.

So Stiles bid. Some kind of twisted sense of _something_ inside of him had decided to take the card and raise. It wasn't about getting a wedding gift anymore, it was about Stiles looking back at his past, of attaining some bitter reminder of his own stupidity.

A woman bid against Stiles. Back and forth, the price raising until finally the woman seemed to beat him. Looking at her, the dark black waves, the dark eyes and wolfish smile, Stiles thought that she seemed familiar.

 The delicate sweep of her nose aside, Stiles knew her face and looking away from her and to the card in his hand he dismissed the thought. She'd outbid him outright. Derek's picture was lost, as well as it should have been. Stiles didn't love the man he felt nothing for him.

Disappointment took hold and Stiles sagged in his seat.

"Sir?" The auctioneer said.

"I'm beat." Stiles could feel expectant eyes on him as he shrugged it off with a grin. Better to stop, sit tight till the auction was over and head home to forget all about it.

"Four thousand!" Stiles's head snapped up, a mumur ran across the room at the new bid. Stiles knew that voice! How could he forget? 

Going once!

Going twice!

Sold!

The gavel banged painfully loud causing Stiles to jump.

There shouldn't have been a reason for Stiles to be suddenly embarrassed, he'd done nothing wrong. So, turning slowly to look he was struck still in shock at the devastating figure standing at the back.

He was the same but so very different, the years having done wonders on his face from what Stiles could see. Too much, this was all too much and Stiles planned his escape.

Directly to the right was the balcony with steps leading to the garden. As soon as the auction was over, and he hoped it wouldn't be over soon, as Derek was busy talking to the auctioneer, Stiles would slip out and never again cross the preserve.

But to his immediate horror lot fifty-six was the final sale. Standing, shakily to his feet, Stiles dared to look up.

 _He_ was watching, sea green eyes assessing and piercing through to Stiles very core. If someone had asked the omega what his feelings for Derek Hale were at present he might have answered with _nothing at all_.

But watching Derek, cool and composed in his dark navy suit, beard trimmed sharply with his beguiling eyes all the more intense, Stiles answer would be that from the core of his being that he would _hate no other as intensely as he hated Derek Hale_.

-and now the grinning bastard was coming right toward him!

Later, Stiles would tell his father that he'd been cool, that he'd simply walked out the door with his head held high, but the reality was much different.

Stiles, with a look of pure horror on his face turned tail and fled out the balcony doors.


	4. Been awhile

Stiles paused at the bottom of the steps, attempting to temper back a panic attack. It would do him no good to be caught outside making a scene.

Why was Derek here? As far as Stiles knew from his father and Melissa, two very public figures, Derek had been gone as long as Stiles and hadn't come back once.

To have seen Derek again was too alarming for words, too much to handle.

Stiles' face colored intensely as he realized that Derek had outbid him on that particular lot. That damnable photograph and all of their shared history.

Be damned everything else, Stiles thought, let the bastard have it and let him think that I'm pathetic for bidding in the first place as long as he leaves me alone!

A few shakey moments later Stiles felt more like himself, stood tall and took a step in the direction of the front of the house-

-only to be stopped by a large and impossibly warm grasp at his wrist.

"So it _was_ you." 

Derek had caught him!

"You're leaving already?"

Stiles reminded himself to breathe, reminded himself that he was twenty five years old with all the responsibilities that came with his age.

Stiles didn't have time to act like a terrified kid. He had to leave and never come back, to get home to his son.

 _Their_ son!

'Oh my God! Jason!'

Stiles had nearly forgotten about Jason in all of his panic. 

He decided to play it cool, reminded himself that Jason looked nothing like Derek, that he was small for his age and that Stiles could just lie about having a mate.

"Derek, I thought it was you. Look, I'd just love to stand here awkwardly and chat but I've got to get going." 

"You're busy legitimately or are you busy trying to get away from me?"

"What? No. No Derek I just honestly have somewhere to be." Stiles attempted to pull his wrist free to no avail. "Can you not right now? I have to actually be somewhere and honestly the last thing I need is to be late."

"Five minutes, Stiles. Just give me five minutes and we'll catch up." Derek stared at Stiles intently gauging his reaction. 

Stiles was unnerved by Derek's stare, unnerved and angry. Alpha's tended to jerk omega's around, drag them back and forth though not excessively, but firmly.

Derek was different. He'd never held onto Stiles like this before and it didn't look like he ws letting go of Stiles hand anytime soon.

There was no way possible that Derek had known that Stiles was at the auction. By some twisted sense of fate they'd ended up in the same place. 

The terrible part was the way that Stiles remembered Derek from before, knowing that Derek had lovingly touched him only for it all to have been a massive lie. Back then Stiles had actually thought that he and Derek would get married. If only he'd known the truth!

And what was worse? Jason was too close to the bastard for comfort. No one knowing the truth about Jason didn't mean anything.

It was too close to comfort for Stiles. He felt no guilt or sense of responsibility to Derek but to Derek's wife, who never deserved for her husband to have an affair.

Was she inside? This nebulous idea of a woman, this Kate. Was she inside the parlor? Was she watching through the windows, staring and judging her husband's past mistress? Because women always know, don't they?

Did she want to meet Stiles, to treat him deservedly coldly?

Thinking about the inevitable, of Jason and being alone with Derek in shame it was only by the grace of God that his phone rang.

" _Jordan_." Stiles snagged his captured hand from Derek's surprised hold and walked away without a backwards glance.

* * *

 

"You're an absolute angel right now!" Stiles pulled out of his parking space and down the road. "You have no idea."

"I think I do. I was walking around the property and saw you with that guy. Looked pretty intense."

"You don't know the half of it."

Jordan was a new hire at the station, an omega with a lot to prove and the ability to do just that.

Stiles liked him immediately. 

"You're on the road, right? Give me a call when you're home, okay?"

The silence in the Jeep gave Stiles time to think. It was summer time, Derek must have free time off. Maybe he would send Jason back to Florida to spend the summer with Scott. Scott certainly wouldn't mind and would probably suggest it himself if he'd known.

Just because he doesn't look like Derek doesn't mean Derek won't find out, the voice of reason sounded a lot like Scott. 

Stiles takes the long way home, hopes that Jason and his father are at Melissa's place so that Stiles can pack Jason a bag and call Scott. Telling Scott would be hard enough. Telling his father would be downright dreadful.

Thirty minutes later Stiles pulls in to his driveway.

"What the hell?"

He parks beside a sleek black Camaro, climbs out of his Jeep and jogs up the steps nearly colliding with the back of the person who'd been about to knock.

"I'm glad that I didn't forget your house." Derek Hale smiles softly down at Stiles. "We need to talk."


	5. Been awhile

"You need to leave."

"Stiles-"

"Not in my father's house."

The whisper was harsh and low as Stiles fear rose into panic.

Jason was inside with Stiles' father. Stiles could hear him! His giggling little monster full of energy and even the sound of his scampering feet followed by John's heavier footsteps.

How dare Derek Hale come here to destroy the sanctity of Stiles home? How dare he come to a place that he was unwelcome to? Of all the pigheaded ideas Derek might have had to come here!

"I'll... I can't have you here."

Before Derek could respond, heavy brows furrowed, the front door swung opened. Jason, precious Jason with his mass of messy curls flung himself at Stiles.

"Daddy I heard you!" Jason looked up, seafoam colored eyes glimmering up at Stiles, heavy brows lifted. "What'cha doing outside, silly?"

"I was-"

"Whose the Mister?" Jason turned suddenly to look up at Derek.

And Stiles saw the moment Derek realized what Stiles never intended for him to know. While Jason has John's coloring and dirty blonde hair, his eyes and eyebrows were Derek's in replica. Even the straight of his nose and the crook of his front teeth were all Derek. How had Stiles never noticed?

 The door swung opened another time and Melissa, thankfully, came to greet them.

"What's the hold up? And who is this?"

Melissa was wonderfully tactful and Stiles knew that he could count on her not to say anything. She, like John and Scott had no idea what Derek looked like but they certainly knew his name!

If he were lucky he might get Jason and Melissa back into the house without a scene.

"Someone I ran into at the auction-"

Derek's eyes pulled away from Jason long enough to glare back at Stiles. So he figured it out or at the very least he had an idea about Jason. So what? Without a paternity test he would never know and all Stiles had to do was lie. He could easily say Scott was Jason's Father. Scott would definitely prefer that to Derek knowing the truth.

So long as Derek never met Scott and realized that no, Jason's eyes were _his_ and not Scott's...

It was a long shot.

"Well, excuse Stiles' rudeness." Melissa extends her hand to shake and Stiles wants to scream! "I'm Melissa McCall or Stilinski nowadays. I'm his stepmother."

"Derek Hale. Pleasure to meet you."

The sweet smile on Melissa's face turned somewhat slack and fell altogether like her shaking hand as realization dawned on her features. "Derek. _Derek Hale_? Oh..." Her hand fell to side. "Oh God."

The awkward moment, where Derek sent such a look of dirition at Stiles the omega actually shrank back, was saved by Jason. Little Jason who stuck out his hand to Derek to shake.

"I'm Jason. Nice to meet you Mister Hale!" 

Something in Derek's face shifted, tenderness that his face lacked a moment ago softened his sharp features dramatically. He knelt down and smiled back at Jason. 

Jason had Derek's smile.

"You can call me Derek, if you want." Derek said sweetly.

"I... Derek I don't think-"

Derek's eyes snapped up with a heated hateful glare at Stiles. 

"I'd prefer it."

How dare Derek make Stiles feel like the wrong one? Stiles was wronged by Derek who left so suddenly Stiles had no idea what to do. It's not like the adulterer had left a forwarding address!

"Jason sweetheart, why don't you and Melissa go back inside. Mel, let's not say anything, okay?"

"Not a word." Melissa went for Jason but was stopped by Derek's eyes, glaring red and vivid. 

"A moment, please." Derek said to her before turning back to Jason. "Jason, how old are you?"

"Um I'm seven. That's this many! Im'ma be eight in December. Why? You gonna get me a present?"

Something passed in Derek's features, Stiles guessed that he'd done the math and might have been a little confused. Jason had been a premature baby, born at seven months. Of course that might not disused Derek much. Premature babies happened to be born to omega's without alpha's.

"Whatever you want." Derek's voice cracked. "You should go inside."

"Kay Mister Derek. Bye!"

"See you later...son."

When the door shut Stiles wanted to run. Derek took a moment to stand up straight but when he did, the glare given to Stiles put all others to shame.

Stiles stood taller, proud. He'd given birth to Jason by himself, he'd never needed Derek there and why would he? Derek had a wife, presumably a family of his own. Derek had no right to be angry at Stiles. No right at all!

"You _were_ rushing away." Derek finally said, voice heavy. "You were rushing to get here."

 "Well I had to get home." 

"You were trying to get away from me."

"Whose to say?" Stiles attempted to sidle passed Derek to the door but Derek blocked him.

Angry.

It wasn't an expression that Stiles had ever seen on him.

"Whose to say? _Whose to say_? Stop talking around this Stiles. That's my kid in there!"

"Stop!!" Stiles whispered harshly. "Please, stop shouting."

Stiles didn't want his father or worse, he didn't want Jason to hear. He doubted that Melissa could keep John occupied for long and weariness began to overtake him. He should have listened to his father and never gone to the auction.

Why doesn't he ever listen?

"Can we talk about this somewhere else? Please?"

For a long moment Derek look infuriated. He huffed, pulled back and grimaced into the distance.

"Come to the estate tomorrow for lunch. We'll talk then."

"The estate? What about the owners?"

"The owners won't mind." Derek walked passed him, face tight. "Trust me. Or don't. It really doesn't matter now, does it?"

The tone was mocking. Stiles hated Derek more keenly because of it.

"And if I don't?"

Derek turned his attention to Stiles and the look on his face seemed to dare Stiles to deny him.

 


	6. Seven years

Melissa convinces Stiles to not tell Scott or his father. It isn't hard to figure out why it would be beneficial to keep Derek a secret as long as possible as Scott would put his entire life on hold to come to Stiles aid despite starting a new very well paying job.

John, if he knew, might do one of two things. The first would be to shoot Derek or have a heart attack. Knowing his father? John would do both all at once.

"He's married, isn't he? So it shouldn't be hard to convince him to keep mum about Jason." Melissa had cornered Stiles in his bedroom, worriedly twisting her fingers. "Normally I'd tell you to kick his ass, guns blazing to demand that he take responsibility but if it gets out..."

The unspoken.

People are more likely to look the other way at single parent omegas. But a single parent omega _mistress_ defiling a mate bond? A marriage? His chances for ever finding an alpha or beta to mate with would be unlikely with that sort of reputation.

Stiles could care less about his reputation. He would survive. Jason wouldn't be so lucky about a thing like that. Parent's talk when they don't think that children listen. Children always listen.

Would Stiles have to leave his home to save his son from his terrible reputation? Jason wouldn't have asked for it.

"So I should talk to him. Maybe he'll want to keep away from Jason? Maybe he wants to make sure that I don't say anything or threaten him about money."

"Let's hope that this is the case. It would be ideal for you." Melissa takes a breath and looks Stiles straight in the eyes. "But I don't think it's going to be that simple. He looked...He looked like he was starving for love when he looked at Jason. I don't think he'll be the type to walk away."

* * *

 After his parents have gone home and Jason is asleep Stiles takes a moment to really let himself feel the day. He woke that morning with the intention of getting Melissa and his father a gift. He admits that he could have gone anywhere.

But the excuse to see the house again had won out. Stiles hated Derek for what he did, for lying about Kate, for leaving without a real explanation and for not having the descency of mind to ignore Stiles feelings completely in the beginning. He should have left Stiles alone.

Derek should have honored his wife.

Derek's insistence to talk to Stiles, to catch up? Did he actually think that Stiles would forgive and forget the fact that Derek had left him? Never mind that he has yet to know whether or not Stiles is aware of his wife. Did he really think that Stiles was that desperate?

He walks into his childhood bedroom, leans against the doorframe. Jason is sound asleep in Stiles old bed, his curly hair a crowsnest, his mouth opened revealing his crooked front teeth. Stiles hadn't realized how similar father and son looked. John was in his coloring and grin but Derek seemed to be everywhere else.

Stiles pushes off the doorframe and switches on the hall light for Jason. The day finally catching up to him, Stiles settles into bed and falls asleep easier than expected.


	7. Seven years

 The office in the estate is massive, a complete contrast to what it had been seven years before when Mr. Martin had used it, however briefly, before the divorce.

Derek, dressed much more casually than the day before in a creme colored button down rolled up to the elbows and a pair of jeans, informs Stiles coldly, that the new owner had made massive renovations the year prior.

This was busy talk, of course, as neither Stiles was overly interested and Derek seemed in a perpetual scowl, both tiptoeing around eachother the moment Stiles climbed out of his Jeep and Derek had opened the massive twin doors to allow him inside.

Stiles awkwardly shifted, he had hoped for a quick lunch, a breezy discussion over Jason and how Derek was to say nothing and hopefully he might agree, and to leave.

Stiles didn't want to fight with Derek, the pure revulsion he felt towards Derek was only mildly kept in check because of Jason.

"Have a seat." Derek gestured towards the large desk, taking a seat himself in an incredibly comfortable looking chair. "We have to figure this out."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Stiles took his seat and glared forward. He wouldn't give the bastard any pleasure in his discomfort. "Let's get this over with and get out of each other's hair. I don't want to be here any longer than necessary."

"Again with that same coldness. I don't understand." Derek huffed, looking beat as though he were being maliciously screwed with. "I don't get your hostility, Stiles."

He feels something snap. Stiles wonders if he always mattered so little to Derek, if his feelings meant nothing at all for the bastard to feel like he didn't deserve the cold shoulder.

Stiles remained silent, harder and harder to remain as such the more that Derek went on.

"We were happy, if I remember correctly we were very happy with eachother. I know that I left and I should have waited to tell you, I should have told you everything and that is exactly what I plan to do, Stiles. I don't need you unnecessarily hating me."

Need? So Stiles anger was trivial and inconvenient?

"I don't need to hear your excuses Derek Hale. You feel like I don't deserve to be angry at you? Well I feel like you infringing on my life again with your self important bullshit is something that I don't deserve! The only reason I came is to tell you to keep your melodrama away from my son."

With that Stiles stands and attempts to walk away from Derek with as much dignity as possible. Of course nothing ever works out well for Stiles, whose wrist is grabbed and pulled, propelling his body backwards into Derek's firm chest.

"Goddamn it Stiles! Stop struggling and listen to me!"

"You bastard, let me go!" Stiles struggled with panic and disgust. The way his body reacted to Derek was humiliating and the thought of Kate coming in, of seeing them...He struggled harder. "Get off!"

"Stiles stop struggling with me. Listen to me Stiles, I need you to breathe."

Panic attack. Of all the nonsensical things to happen Derek had to catch him mid attack. 

The moments ticked by as Stiles breathed, as he reigned it all in. He was exhausted, this was too much. Derek was an unfair bastard and needed to stay away. 

"When are you leaving?"

"What?"

"Your vacation, Derek, when's it over?" Stiles pulls back and away from Derek's warmth. He hugged himself, didn't trust that he might throttle the man if his arms were free. "Your wife must want to get home or did you decide to not bring her along again?"

The silence was so heavy, so pronounced that Stiles could hardly stand it. He chanced a look up at Derek's now stricken face, expressive in some sort of agony. Probably at being caught.

"And that's my queue." Stiles makes to leave again but Derek's voice stood him this time.

"So you know."

The admission hurt worse than knowing. Stiles screwed his eyes painfully shut, willed himself not to shout back. 

"Mrs. Martin is a terrible gossip. I hope Kate recovered quickly."

"She...Oh Stiles, you don't understand. You-"

Stiles violently shakes Derek's hands away and with every ounce of hate he stares back at Derek.

"Don't you dare touch me! You don't get to act like you're the victim here."

"Stiles just let me explain, Kate, she and I-"

"We're going through a rough patch? You were bored? I was just too easy to pass up? Which is it Derek?"

"I was never bored with you, Stiles. You meant so much to me! She's dead, Stiles." Derek ran aggravated hands through his hair, clearly disheveled. "Do you imagine that I wanted to leave you?"

So, Stiles thought, Derek must have come back the moment Kate was gone.

Did it make a difference now that Kate was dead?

"When did she pass?"

"Just last year."

One year. Derek, who seemed desperately to seek Stiles approval had waited an entire year to come back. None of it was calculated, their meeting again was by pure chance. Derek must have felt lucky to run into Stiles again, to see him bidding for Derek's picture.

He must have thought about Stiles being pathetic enough to tumble back into the sheets. Why not, when he'd been so willing before?

Jason must have been an unwelcome surprise.

"I don't want to hear about this anymore."

"I understand. No. Let's not talk about Kate, let's talk about what were going to do about Jason."

"We aren't doing anything. I came to ask you to keep quiet about Jason. I don't need our reputations hurting him."

"So you expect me to keep a quiet distance from my son to save face?"

"Not for my benefit, Derek. I'd survive."

Something ugly twisted in Derek's features, his eyes blazing red in agitation. He strolled towards his desk and went for the whiskey, not bothering to get ice, and downed his glass.

"No."

"No? But Derek-"

"No, you don't get to speak. I understand that your angry but you do not get to use our son to hurt me." Derek poured himself a second drink and stared at Stiles over the glass. "I'm not going anywhere, Stiles. I intend to have a relationship with my son."

Something occurred to Stiles suddenly about the absence of the new owners of the estate and the sudden thought had Stiles shivering.

"You bought the estate, didn't you?"

Derek smirked as he put down his glass. He crossed his arms as assessed Stiles shrewdly. 

"Astute as ever. Yes I bought the estate. So you see why it would be impossible to pretend that Jason isn't mine. Of course this isn't just about Jason, right. You're concerned about eventually finding a mate. With the sort of reputation as an omega who intrudes on other bonds you'd find it difficult to find anyone."

"Who says I don't have a mate already? Did it ever occur to you that I'd found someone else?"

"You don't." Pure rage broke through Derek's composure as he let out a drawn out growl. "You're too full of hate to let anyone else in."

"Why do you care, Derek? Does it matter?"

Instead of giving Stiles an answer Derek shoves off the desk and goes for the large picture window, staring into the distance.

"Go. We'll continue this discussion later."

 "Derek I meant what I said-"

"So did I. Now get out. You're an eyesore."

 


	8. Seven years

Telling John is not as terrible as Stiles expected. Of course it might have had everything to do with John hearing about it through the grapevine. Jordan, who'd seen Stiles and Derek's initial interaction sinched it.

John comes by Stiles place, plays with Jason and waits until his excitable grandson is busy putting together a set of legos to ask Stiles about it.

"So you ran from him?" John washes as Stiles dries, his voice dangerously neutral. "And he caught you at the bottom of the stairs?"

"It was more like a calm sprint but yeah, he caught up to me. We talked."

"About Jason? He doesn't know, does he?"

Stiles paused and wonders how to go about it. If he lies he'll regret it immediately but if he lies he won't have to think about it. 

He goes for the truth and waits for his father's reaction. All John does is pull out two beers and sits heavily down at the dining table.

"It's eight. Put Jason to bed so that we can talk."

"Dad..."

"That man...That..." There's a tick in his father's jaw. John's processing. "There's no way about it. If you tell Jason, if you allow Jason to visit him that's fine. If anyone says anything? Tell the truth, you're the victim."

"I don't want to deal with this."

"You're going to have to. Stiles, just promise me something."

"Anything."

"Do not let him pull you back in. Don't let Jason be the excuse that you need to fall back into old habits. That bastard might decide that taking you might be the best way to keep him." John looks tired, looks older than his age. "I'd kill him first before I let him hurt you again."

* * *

 Jason's face is inches from his when Stiles wakes that morning. His son is giddy to start the day and tumbles back with a piercing laugh when Stiles sits and pulls the quilt out from under him.

 Derek was an early riser too, Stiles remembers in those moments where he isn't quite awake and Jason has done something so profoundly Derek.

Derek woke with the sun, Stiles recalls ruefully as he carries Jason over his shoulder and into the ensuite to brush their teeth.

Seeing Derek the day before, talking to his father and realizing that the only way to avoid Derek is to run away again.

Stiles doesn't want to leave his home, doesn't want to feel that shame.

'But I was eighteen back then, I didn't know any better and no one had ever given me the attention that Derek had.'

Derek had made Stiles feel special, would look at him like he was in love, would listen to everything Stiles had to say and hold his own in Stiles rampantly changing conversations.

He touched Stiles like he could touch him forever and they'd made love so passionately.

For an eighteen year old omega that no one had ever wanted, well it wasn't so hard for Derek to pull him into his web.

There was no way that Derek would ever want Stiles like that again, the very idea of his father's was a riot. Derek had to hate Stiles for denying him Jason.

Which was fine, after all Stiles didn't think he could adequately trust himself not to fall back into bad habits. As much as he loathed Derek, Stiles couldn't trust himself.

Seven nearly eight years of celibacy, of only ever being with one man had done things to Stiles. No, he couldn't trust himself around Derek. Stiles would hate himself all the more for it.

After breakfast Stiles drops Jason off at the Yukimura's where the teenaged daughter has become a favorite sitter of his, and decides to make the quick drive back to the estate.

It was time to set down some ground rules for Derek and Jason.


	9. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's perspective

Derek doesn't know why he buys it. Lydia, who decided that she no longer wanted her childhood home now that her husband had left her, told him that he was welcomed to have it.

After all, she teasingly noted in afterthought, he and Kate might finally decide to have children and there would be plenty of space for them.

Derek doesn't buy the house right away, in fact, it sits in the market for another year by the time he puts in his offer.

By then Kate had taken the plunge and killed herself and Derek was so agonized over the wasted time on her that he fled the house he'd built with Kate for something better.

He likes to think about the better times with Kate, in the beginning when she bothered to lie at all, when she would pretend to love him.

Derek had inherited his parents company, which should have gone to Laura, who had no drive to run it.

Cora would intentionally keep mum about Kate, about the obvious reasonings behind her infatuation with him, a woman ten years too old to be interested in a twenty-somthing year old who knew nothing about the world apart from business.

Uncle Peter had tried to warn him but by the time he'd managed to scrape up enough evidence to support his claims Kate was already pregnant with Lila. 

Nothing anyone could have said would save Derek from the sham of a marriage he'd fallen in and by this time Kate didn't care enough to pretend. Sure, she kept herself healthy for the baby, Derek begged enough, but after giving birth?

Her plans to trap him with a child had not included post partum and the resentment for her own child grew to massive proportions.

She didn't hold Lila, she didn't acknowledge her at all unless she had to. She grew exponentially more despondent. Only dinner parties and lavish expenses would make her happy.

Like Rebecca, the illustrious monster that was the late Mrs. de Winter, Kate played the role of loving mother and wife with her lovers close by and waiting to use Derek and his money.

It was because of Kate's inability to care for and watch Lila that had killed their daughter. Kate was surprisingly remorseful if not distanced and somewhat inconvenienced while Derek lay devistated at the all consuming loss.

And then Natalie Martin offered her guest house to Derek.

And then Derek met Stiles.

 The instantaneous attraction began with Stiles scent and grew the moment he began to speak. His expressive brown eyes always glimmering, his laughing mouth, his sinful fingers and awkwardness were drawing.

Ten days is too long yet too short a time to realize that you're in love but it happened this way and Derek, three in a half months in calls Uncle Peter telling him that he wanted to file for divorce.

The sooner it was ended with Kate the better. She could have money, the house and anything else she desired so long as she set him free.

But the accident came and with it Derek's plans to leave her. Paralysis, partial blindness. No one would take care of her, no one would bother for her and she didn't remember him!

The moment they'd told her of a husband was the first time she'd shown signs of life.

How could he leave her?

But Kate died anyway, after he'd left Stiles, years passing in an agonizing blur once she realized and regained her memories. 

She killed herself and Derek was left, suddenly free of everything.

Or so he thought. Even dead Kate sought to ruin him.

_'Your wife must want to get home or did you decide to not bring her along again?'_

The obvious venom in Stiles voice, the hurt.

So not quite free. Derek supposed, as he sent Stiles a glare over his glass, he'll never be free.

Tbc...


	10. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's perspective continued...

Jordan.

Who was this Jordan that had Stiles leaving him so quickly after the auction? Jealousy, Derek knows it well, bubbles up and twists at his heart. Never in a million years did Derek ever think that Stiles would instill this ugliness inside him.

Derek was unfair, Stiles had every right to meet someone else and to be happy. But the thought of Stiles with another mate? Bonded? It seemed too unreal.

So he drives to Stiles old house praying that Stiles still lives there and that the sheriff isn't home.

Stiles nearly colliding with him, terror stricken had nearly sent Derek over the edge.

Was this _Jordan_ hurting Stiles? Did this man intend to cause Stiles harm? Derek might be nothing to Stiles but a far off memory but Stiles, despite the years, was Derek's driving force.

But it was Derek that instilled this fear within Stiles and before he could question it the door was flung opened and Derek finally understood.

The boy wasn't exactly Derek in miniature but he had enough of Derek in him for there to be no question. Anger, another emotion that Derek is extremely familiar with.

Later, in the privacy of his home he will realize that he is in the wrong but by then he is propelled forward. Jason, like Lila, had Derek's eyes. 

Eight years of his life, a son.

Derek wanted to laugh and cry. He was a father again.

This excitement was overshadowed by Stiles very reluctance to the idea of Derek being involved in Jason's life. The moment Stiles revealed that he'd figured it out about Kate, and Derek understood.

It didn't mean that Derek was fair about it and of course he wasn't. Derek had let so much go for so long that now the thought of letting Jason go?

Knowing that Stiles had given birth to his child sent a primal thrill through Derek as well as upset him greatly.

It was difficult for unmated omega to give birth, Derek couldn't begin to understand what Stiles felt amongst the lonliness and total betrayal of Derek's lack of being upfront.

At the auction when Derek had stepped into the parlor he was immediately hit with the familiar mouthwatering scent and his heart lept the moment Stiles had begun to bid for his picture against Laura!

Derek had felt hope in that moment, hope that maybe he wasn't doomed to live in the house where he had gotten to experience love only to be torn away from it by obligation, penance for not heeding the warnings that he'd received.

Maybe this was why he'd bought the house, that he'd begun the renovations to mold and shape the house to not only his wants but to Stiles' standards.

Derek was not a good man. He was jealous, spoiled and unnecessarily cruel. He wasn't always like this, Derek had been a kind and fair person before. Devistation changed people. Loosing his mother and Lila had changed something in him because he wasn't strong enough to presevere.

His cowardice had cost him everything. There was no way about fixing the damage he'd caused with his omission, the past was impossible to change but the present? All Derek could do was try to be a better man.

If only he could keep his jealousy in check.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek is a melodramatic little shit.


	11. Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays and New Year's! Just got back from my mother's place and forgot about this chapter. It's rough but was done. So sorry for the wait.

"What is wrong with you?" Laura pulls opened the curtains nearly blinding herself with the powerful beams of mornings light. "It's like a cave in here."

For good measure she opens the windows to allow fresh air into the otherwise dank room. It won't help much, the sheets need a definite wash after Derek's left the room and that in of itself will be a challenge.

"What do you want?" Derek grumbles from beneath his sheets, groans when Laura gives them a good yank. "I'm sleeping."

"No. You're wallowing Derek." She drops the sheets and wipes her hands on her jean'd thighs. "So that cute omega that was trying to outbid me wasn't interested in you. So what? That doesn't mean that you get to temper tantrum your way into feeling better... Jesus, it reeks..."

She doesn't know about Stiles, doesn't know about Jason or the fact that Derek had an affair nearly eight years ago. If she'd known then, well it would most certainly be terrible for Derek, as Laura would spurn Derek's massive ego, berate him for his stupidity and might even go as far as leave him in disgust. 

Derek wouldn't be so afraid of the possibilities if he didn't deserve them, he deserved for Laura to be thoroughly disgusted with him, like Derek knew that he'd invited Stiles anger.

"Derek!" Laura's face was a mere few inches from Derek's, eyes glimmering and dark jade. "What is up with you?"

"Nothing. God, just get out of my room!"

 "That's not gonna happen."

The silent _we can do this the easy way or the hard way_ was heavily implied without the need of being said and Derek gave a great sigh, sat up and glared up at Laura's smiling face.

"Shower, trim the beard and for the love of God, try to eat something." Laura pulled Derek up easily and lightly pushed him into the bathroom, tone definite. "Never skip a wash again, my nose can't take it."

"Shut up!" Derek reached for his toothbrush and nearly broke the faucet as he turned the handle. "I'm up, I will wash, just... leave."

"Don't chew my head off, stinky. I'm just being a nice big sister. You know, trying to help her precious baby brother from becoming one with his sheets and stinking up the place, like what is with you? You're acting like you lost your mate of something."

The door eases shut, whatever else Laura says is lost beyond the door, the safe barrier between them suddenly a deep chasm. Laura had played ignorant of Kate in the same way Cora had but neither of his sister's had been under the impression that Kate had been Derek's perfect match, heavily implied by their silence.

Stiles... Derek thought all those years ago after all of the losses that in the guest house of the Martin's home, there might have been something real. 

Derek brushes his teeth, strips and steps into the burning water from the showerhead and banishes the thought, the very notion of mates. It's a laughable thing, an unrealistic expectation for someone so jaded as all Derek knows that he can have is nothing of it.

Kate had ruined him because he had allowed it, Stiles had been a respite, but Derek had ruined the possibility of more with his half truths and all Derek knew he could hope for was the possibility of a relationship with his son.

Jason. The very thought of his boy makes Derek overjoyed, the only love that Derek knows that he can have is in Jason. If it sounds pathetic, well nothing else matters. Lila had been Derek's everything when the veneer of Kate had cracked, Lila soothed his ailments and brought happiness into an, otherwise, dreary house. Losing Lila left Derek empty, angry and aggrieved by the loss of her.

Stiles would have loved her, yes, it was often a thought in those sleepy moments where Stiles lay sleeping beside him anawares of Derek's rather depressing inner monologue. Often Derek had wondered about the impossible. Had Derek been stronger and left Kate with Lila, if he'd happened to have met Stiles in that time? Derek would have gladly given Kate whatever she would have wanted. What was money and the house, when Derek could have had Lila?

Derek doesn't think like that anymore. There was no real point in it as the reality was that Derek was too stubborn to leave and Lila had died because Kate had been too busy entertaining her small gathering of friends to shut the lock at the top of the stairs. Lila had tumbled down the steps and had died due to the tremendous trauma to her head amongst the myriad of sprains and breaks to her tiny body.

He shouldn't blame himself for or Lila, but he does. 

The existence of Jason was like coming up to fresh air, this impossible child with his eyes, nose, chin and big teeth. Knowing that Stiles had given birth alone made Derek cold, the risk of being pregnant without a proper mate increased the mortality rate in omega childbirth, and all Derek can wonder is how close had they been to losing Jason in the beginning.

He washes, doesn't think about the very real fact that Jason might have nearly died, doesn't think about Lila crumpled on the marble floor cold and dead, Derek doesn't think about Stiles pregnant and very much alone.

A rapt knock on the door, Derek shuts off the steady beating of the shower as Laura's voice filters in highly amused.

"Little brother I have some great news!"

"What is it?" Derek reaches for his towel, dries off almost resentfully for being interupted in his shower.

"That little omega you've been pining for? He's in your study."

His heart hammers in his chest, his aggressive motions with his towel stops as Derek reminds himself how to move. Stiles is here. Stiles might hear him out, might make it easier for Derek to have access to Jason. Derek feels giddy with excitement at the thought before trepidation takes hold.

How on Earth can he propley explain everything so that Stiles can understand?

"Give me a minute."

Derek gives himself a long and hard look in the mirror and reminds himself to breathe.


	12. Drastic Pronouncement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rushed this. Sorry I've been gone so long. I will try to be back to updating everything regularly very soon.

Derek was and had always been an imposing figure, but while in Stiles' earliest memories the intimidation had been all to do with Derek's good looks and quick smile, the present time left Stiles innately terrified. Even dressed in a soft looking red sweatshirt and loose jeans Derek left Stiles shaking, because he could see the old Derek, the Derek that had pretended to love him, mixed with the new Derek whose thunderous scowl seemed downright hostile.

"You're here." A growl accompanied by flashing eyes. Derek leveled a neutral gaze that followed from top to bottom before resting on Stiles' face. "I didn't expect you to ever come back without request. What are you doing here?"

"Jason." Stiles momentarily prided himself over the steady voice he had earlier been positive he would lack before squaring his shoulders. "I get that we got off on the wrong foot and despite my total lack in faith of you in regards to me I realized that I was being unfair to you, to Jason or to any of your other children-"

"I don't have any children apart from Jason." Derek said weirdly before he gestured towards the chair in front of his desk. "I don't want to be unfair to Jason either."

The chair is absurdly comfortable, Stiles sinks into the leather and looks about the room again trying to think of what to exactly say that will leave both he and Derek satisfied. Whether or not Stiles wants Derek in his life is irrelevant when it comes to Jason, who deserves for Stiles to be honest and fair.

Derek... the bastard seems genuinely interested, as Melissa had been so afraid of, and despite being a liar in the past deserved some time with Jason too. It was all rather absurd, the situation Stiles found himself in, it would be easier to just run away like before just to get away from everything.

"Stiles?"

Stiles insides tightened, he'd been lost in his own thoughts a beat too long that Derek had noticed. He sat opposite Stiles at his desk, his eyes glimmering brightly against the tan of his face and piercing.

"I'm fine." Stiles waved off the concern, troubled by it more than comforted. "It's going to be hard to explain how Jason came to be while you were married and it might be difficult for us afterward." 

"Because a possible match would be out of the question otherwise, right?"

"No. No I could care less about my reputation I'm only worried about how Jason might be effected." Stiles nervously tapped at the armrest. "Kids can be cruel."

Derek seemed to agree with a nodd, his own expression growing concerned at the thought of possible bullying. There wasn't a good alternative to the truth coming out no matter what Stiles'father might think, by placing all the blame on Derek's lies, if anything it would make Stiles the pitiable omega ruled by his biological clock and nothing more which may be well and truly worse.

"I don't want Jason to be negatively affected either." Derek said truthfully as he leaned back against his chair, his gaze now locked somewhere beyond Stiles shoulder. "I can't think of anyway to really smooth this over apart from... well you wouldn't like it."

"I wouldn't like it?"

Derek's expression closes off so suddenly that Stiles thinks that he's done something wrong when Derek meets his eyes and frowns.

"You could marry me."

~tbc~


	13. Drastic Pronouncement

Most Alpha's, Stiles has learned, are often run by their baser instincts no matter how much they denied it, which was why Stiles was so afraid of a reputation. Alpha's tended to mate, any interlopers were looked on with extreme prejudice and suspicion. Mate bonds were something sacred, divorce was near unheard of and affairs? 

So if Stiles married Derek the fallout would be inevitable but minimal and he might be lying if he said that the thought didn't appeal to Stiles if he married Derek, Jason might not have to endure the vicious rumor mill.

"Are you out of your mind?" Stiles reeled back in horror. "Are you actually crazy?"

"I said it was an idea that you wouldn't like, just so you know, I haven't exactly dropped to one knee now have I?" Derek growled, arms crossing causing his shirt to tighten deliciously. "Relax."

Stiles coughed into his closed fist and looked away in mild mortification at having been somewhat affected by Derek in the slightest.

"Getting married isn't something to laugh about, Derek. Even if it would fix the situation with Jason it would definitely make...It's not funny!"

"I'm not laughing!"

Once upon a time Stiles was eighteen and in love with a man he knew nothing about, and in the end his world came crumbling down around him leading to nearly no support, a high-risk pregnancy and no future mating prospects. But before his world fell apart he used to dream about marriage with Derek, of a life spent being mated to the most unconventional and generous Alpha he'd ever had the pleasure of being loved by.

Derek's non proposal was as far from humorous as humanly possible. It hurt more that the offer was being given as some sort of option to fixing a problem as opposed to the childish love sick dreams of Stiles youth.

"We'll just place the blame on me." Derek says boredly as he pulls out his phone and sends a quick text. "It's not like you're to blame for anything after all, I omitted everything, kept my marriage a secret and led you to believe that I was unnatached."

Stiles watches Derek's face closely and tries not to look too deeply in the emotions he sees there already convinced that no matter what he can't trust himself with Derek. 

"When can I see Jason?"

Stiles jumps back with a jolt.

"I... I'll bring him by on Friday after school." Stiles says breezily. "We'll explain everything to him."

"Together?" Derek asks looking genuinely surprised. "You'd do that?"

"Why wouldn't I, Derek? You're his father and besides," Stiles stands tall, proudly and angrier at himself for feeling anything but contempt for the man seated behind the impressive desk. "I'm not that cruel."


	14. Jason

It's really scary. The house is bigger than school and the playground and there's a helicopter and Derek looks really scared too. I ask Daddy if the house has ghost's but Daddy just holds my hand harder and says no like he's fibbing. 

It's gotta be monsters! Real live monsters are making Derek scared and Daddy's fibbing because he thinks I'll cry. Daddy's silly, since I'm a big boy and big boys aren't scared of monsters. _Ghost's are scary. Even Casper is scary!_

Derek laughs and he doesn't look scared anymore. He messes up my hair and his eyes are glowy and Daddy looks like he's sick.

"But Casper's friendly." Derek says still laughing. I don't know why Daddy looks sick. 

"He goes woosh in the walls! Nobody is supposed to go whoosh!"

"You mean through? Yeah, that is pretty scary."

Derek's real smart, he nodds and thinks Casper's scary and he's got a helicopter-

"You got a helicopter. Can I go in it?"

Derek says yes but Daddy says no and looks really sick, like he's gonna throw up! 

"Is it even safe? I mean he's seven, right, a little too young for that."

"It's perfectly safe Stiles. I'd never put Jason in danger."

Derek looks mad and sad but Daddy looks like he wants to put Derek in time out and time out is bad. Time out means no TV and no cookies after dinner and Daddy won't let go of my hand even if it's sweaty.

 Daddy says next time and that makes Derek look happy and he says next time like he's really excited, like next time is like Christmas! I don't think Derek has a lot of friends because I'm a kid even if I'm a big boy, but Derek wants to be my friend.

I've never had a grownup as a friend before.

"Sweetheart," Daddy really looks like he's gonna throw up now. "Mister Derek wants to spend some time with you. Is that okay?"

"With me?"

Daddy nods his head and Derek looks super happy but Daddy looks like he doesn't like it at all. 

But Derek has a helicopter and I really wanna ride it.

"It's okay." 

Daddy let's go of my hand and puts them in his pocket and looks at the sky and Derek puts his hand out for me to take. I don't think Daddy's staying cuz he's taking out his keys and now it's a little scary.

Derek's hand is real big and warm. His fingers are a little furry like his back of his hands and arms and he looks real strong and got bunny teeth just like me.

"Jason, it's okay." Derek looks happy and Daddy does that thing when his eyes go all far away when I do something....Daddy calls it _'him like'_ but I don't know who _'he'_ is.

I think Derek's gonna be a really fun friend even if he's a grownup.

"Can I go in the helicopter now?"

"Later." Derek promises. "Do you know how to swim?"

"Yeah. Do you got a pool?"

"Yes."

Derek laughs real loud when I pull his hand really hard to get into the house. It's still big and a little scary but if Derek laughs like that then it's not so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason's POV. 
> 
> And apologies for the long wait on the update. I've had to move because of a job opportunity and it took a while to get the wifi up and to add, my only mode of transportation died on me. I had to bite a bullet and get a car which was scary because all I've ever had was a motorcycle.
> 
> I hope to be more consistent from now on.


	15. Of Dates, Dreams and -

Joshua is better than David but less attractive than Theo, who was in all likelihood a psychopath but a decent date the first three times before becoming a bit of a creepier problem than originally thought of in date one.

Dating is supposed to be fun and with the amount of dates his father seems to be setting up, Stiles should be _this_ much closer to finding someone halfway decent. Maybe something is wrong with Stiles or maybe Stiles isn't into dating anyone working under his father.

"Daddy can we have ice cream?" Jason tugs at the hem of Stiles sweatshirt, stares up with glimmering hazel eyes, begging. 

"We have ice cream at home."

"But we have boring ice cream at home. I want mint ice cream. Mint ice cream is the best ice cream!"

"Ah yes, the superior flavor." Stiles nods sagely and redirects the shopping cart around towards the back aisle, walking side by side with Jason. "Do you want cones? Sprinkles?"

"Do we got cherries?"

"That's gross." Stiles says. "Who eats cherries with mint ice cream?"

"Me and daddy! He even likes cinnamon too!"

Of course... Derek has always had weird tastes and of course Jason would take after him. 

Ugh! Stiles thinks that maybe another random date might not be a terrible idea, what with all of the time Derek and Jason had been spending together the company might be nice. Since the initial trial run the first time and the subsequent _talk_ , italicized of course, because it was important and life changing, Jason had been so excited and Derek had been happily teary eyed. The two couldn't have enough time to spend together.

Derek had even thanked Stiles, like giving Derek permission to telling Jason that he was his father was the best thing Stiles had ever done.  Well, in retrospect it was the best thing Stiles could have done and even if Stiles didn't trust Derek a lick he knew that he could trust him with Jason and that was enough...

...Even if the son of a bitch looked downright delectable tossing a ball, holding bike handle bars and carrying Jason on his shoulders. All muscely and grinning brightly like a loon.

So much hate.

Stiles grabs two tubs of mint ice cream and pretends not to notice Mrs. Rosenberg and Mrs. Summers not so covertly whispering at the end of the aisle. No wild guess required in to figuring out what their talking about, not with how everything came about. 

It was pretty cut and dry. Half the town thought that Stiles was a vicious homewrecker that got pregnant on purpose to keep Derek and got what he deserved when Derek left him for Kate anyway.

That was a highly suspected outcome, one that Stiles had been long prepared for. It was the other half that Stiles had issues with, the other half that were sympathetic. They imagined how confusing it must have been for him, how hard it was to have Jason alone and how much of a brazen bastard Derek was for taking advantage of a hormonal teenage omega in the first place. 

Stiles didn't know which was worse, the dislike or the sympathy.

* * *

"This is nice." Tony, a blonde beautiful man smiles shyly across the table, toys with his fork. His chiseled jaw flexes. "I didn't actually think that a town this small would have such a nice restaurant."

"Yeah, well even a place like Beacon Hills can get swanky from time to time..." Stiles awkwardly turns back to his meal and half listens to Tony- _what's his last name_ pander off about the places in Chicago that were similar. 

Tony is attractive, built like a tank and has this Steve Rogers like quality that Stiles usually loves, but the conversations are dry, he's trying too hard to be cool and Stiles regretfully figures out halfway through his blind date that he isn't all that into blondes to begin with.

The date is all around boring and if it wouldn't give Derek the utmost pleasure then Stiles would have already booked it straight home. 

"-you're really not interested, are you?"

"What?"

"You're not interested in me, is what I'm saying." Tony wrings his hands. "I mean it's fine, we don't know eachother and your father's my boss."

Before Stiles could say anything at all Tony waves over their waitress and pays for their meal. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

 

"...Well this is awkward." Is all Stiles is able to say as Jackson Whittemore turns on his heel and makes a break for the exit.

Stiles is pretty sure his father is purposefully picking terrible blind dates just for a laugh at this point.

* * *

 

"No luck finding an Alpha?" Derek jeers, arms crossed over his impressive chest as he leans against the back of Stiles couch. "Shame."

"Shut up."

Stiles moves past Derek, making a point of not accidentally brushing against him, and half jogs upstairs towards Jason's bedroom. He feels Derek close behind, tries to ignore his blistering body heat, and silently tiptoes into the bedroom to give Jason a kiss.

"He's obsessed with dinosaurs." Derek says out of the blue once Jason's door clicks shut and he doesn't make a move to step out of Stiles' space, very nearly touching his chest to Stiles'.

"Can you step back-"

"He was upset with me. I didn't know enough to hold a conversation with, he said _Daddy knows all about dinos_ and then ran up the stairs to find you." Derek's eyes warmly light up red, his gaze agonizing. "He cried when he remembered that you weren't home. He cried because some snot nossed brat in his after school class said that his family was weird." 

"What?" Stiles asks dumbly, clears his throat.

"It's been a hell of a day." Derek leans in, chest rumbling, vibrating against Stiles'. He takes a deep breath and growls. "I hate that I feel helpless, Stiles. I hate that he's being bothered by all of this."

"There's nothing we can do about it, I mean yes, we can talk to that kid's parents but... It'll take a while before we're old gossip."

"It wasn't gossip!" Derek presses himself against Stiles fully, hands bruisingly tight at Stiles hips impossibly warm. "This dynamic is weird. I'm an Alpha father and you're an Omega mother, we are raising a child but we aren't..."

Stiles realizes that he's held captive in Derek's hold, he's being scented and is the anchor holding Derek up. It's...familiar and strange.

Terrifying.

"Get off-"

"It would be so easy to be together, Stiles." Derek says pleadingly against Stiles throat. "No more dates, no more messy visitation schedules, no more Jason being teased." Derek laves at Stiles adams apple causing the Omega to shiver. " _Jason_ would be so happy."

Jason.

Stiles feels himself suddenly stiffen as he returns to his senses and untangles his hands from Derek's thick black hair, chiding himself for not realizing that he'd reciprocated the touches. 

"Get off now." He pushes at Derek's chest and feels smug at the look of hurt on Derek's features complimenting his flushed arousal perfectly. "You have no right to use my..." Stiles gestured to himself. "You can't just seduce me because you think that this will make Jason happy."

"Why not? It would be better if his parents were together, Stiles."

"No it wouldn't!"

"Keep your damn voice down!" Derek hisses as he grabs Stiles wrist and hauls him to the master bedroom, the shutting with a definitive click. "It would, by the way. If you'd think about it for a fraction of a moment-"

"This isn't an option that I'm willing to take. You cannot use my body against me to get what you want. I can't stand the thought of being knotted as the cherry on top of you getting Jason." Stiles viciously shoves at Derek's chest and growls when the Alpha doesn't move an inch. "If I had it my way-"

Stiles is no Harlequin novel protagonist, he is not the swooning damsel Omega's with their quivering ample bosoms held tightly in some ruggedly handsome Alpha's clutches.

At least he tries not to be, Stiles tells himself before his brain goes offline and drowns in hormones at Derek's ravishing. No one should kiss this deeply or bruisingly but Derek does, the stubbled beard burning deliciously against Stiles smooth skin.

Pheromones, Derek's scent obscenely thick, the hardness of his body flushed against Stiles, something deeply familiar and oh so new as Stiles is hiked up by Derek's strong arms, Stiles legs around Derek's waist.

It's been too long and while Stiles is used to living with the constant burning desire to mate and thus ignore it, it doesn't mean his control doesn't crumble in the face of the Alpha who set the flame to begin with.

"You do want me!" Derek declares half hysterically as he sets Stiles on the unmade bed.

Stiles scoffs as he scrambles to pull off his shoes.

"Shut up before I decide to do the right thing and throw you out-" Stiles begins strongly before moving to a whimper as Derek peels off his red sweater revealing olive toned abdominal muscles and firm pecks dusted with black hair. "I can't...Oh God what am I doing?"

Before Stiles can crawl out from beneath Derek he's pushed back and kissed. 

"We can work with this," Derek kisses deeply as he rips buttons on his quest to rid Stiles of his clothes. "You want me this way, at least...And you're so good Stiles." Derek's teeth rasp at the peak of Stiles nipples. "Jason can be happy and you and I are so good at this," Derek settles into the v of Stiles' thighs and grinds down viciously. "We'll get to happy one day, Stiles. I can make you feel so good!"

Derek's using his own body to get what he wants, Stiles realizes as Derek pulls off his jeans. Stiles should stop him, he should be the bigger man and put an end to Derek's seduction. It isn't working, Stiles knows exactly what Derek is trying to do and knows that Derek will never get his way.

But it feels so good lying naked with Derek's familiar/not familiar form, his beard rasping the sensitive skin of Stiles' inner thighs. An ugly thought bubbles up suddenly, the part of him hates Derek and Stiles doesn't know what to do.

"Fuck...!" He groans, pulling Derek's hair so hard that the Alpha actually winces. 

"That's the idea." Derek lifts his face and wipes at his mouth. "How do you want me?"

"I don't know."


	16. -Monsters

'I don't know.'

It feels like a slap to the face, like a hard declaration, a rejection so ultimate in it's timidity. A soft breathy utterance, one that Derek is familiar with but not all at once. During their first time, ages ago and far away, Derek had heard this exact line, but where the words are exact the meaning behind them changed. Stiles doesnt know, Stiles doesnt want this despite the lick of heat between them, Stiles has simply given up.

No, Derek thinks, Stiles has given up too much already, too changed from the trauma of Derek's lies and of keeping his own secrets and shames. This was never who Stiles was, he'd never been docile, had never been quiet and weak. Derek sees himself during his first time with Kate in Stiles at that moment. There lies uncertainty and fear and hope. Derek back then had been afraid but had hoped for something and Stiles hopes for something too.

 _Probably_ , Derek thinks as he climbs off of Stiles and redresses, _for it to have been all over soon._

"Derek?"

"I'm...my heat is coming. I'm a bit.... I'm _sorry_." Derek takes a deep breath and exhales slowly feeling like the absolute scum that he is and silently walks out of the room.

He'd very nearly committed rape, he'd very nearly cost everything and for what? For the sake of possessing a man who didn't belong to him, to have Stiles for Jason's sake? Oh, Derek could lie to himself as much as he wanted, that to have Stiles it would be easier to have Jason.

The truth of the matter of it was had to do with Derek's selfish needs. Wanting to go back and feel loved the way he had when Stiles had loved him, to feel like he could breathe again, alluring as it was.

No. Derek had no right, no matter the reason for his half truths. Had Derek told Stiles about Kate back then, had he'd told Stiles about Lila and of the abuse and loss, Stiles would have stayed. Derek hadn't been strong enough to trust Stiles' love and it had cost him everything.

 He leaves the house, climbs into his car and heads home, the monster that he is deserves no pity or understanding.

"I'll keep my distance from Stiles. I'll be Jason's father and that's all I'll need to be happy."

Derek is good at lying to himself and come morning he'll believe himself too.

* * *

 

"You're going to Ecuador? Why?" Laura shouts on the other line so loudly that Derek has to pull the phone away from his ear. "First you wait until I fly back to New York to tell me that I have a nephew and now you're telling me that you're flying off to Ecuador."

"I can't check on the business there?" Derek folds his shirts and neatly stacks them in his suitcase, ears red hot. "I've been meaning to visit the office there but I haven't exactly had the time until now."

"But you hate Ecuador!"

"I do not hate Ecuador I just hated staying with dad's sisters."

"You're running away. Everytime you do something stupid you go to Ecuador. Remember when Kate ran off with that actor after Lila was born? You spent a year in Quito and Lila couldn't understand English when you came back!"

Derek doesn't remind Laura that their first language is Spanish or that he'd been with Cora the entire time. He won't scold her for bringing up Lila either. His time back home had cleared his head, and that's what Derek needs after...

"What about Jason?"

"He'll be fine." Derek says sternly. "I'll be back before he knows it."

"I don't believe you."

Derek hangs up before he agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's hard to write. Derek's well aware that he is a monster, that he is capable of terrible things and what did and very nearly happened made him realize that he needed to be away. Initially I was going to make their encounter a nightmare that Stiles had but decided against it. That would be a cop out to the development of the story.
> 
> Also, in regards to Derek leaving to South America in particular. Davis has a thing for his characters to leave either to Europe or South America. I chose South America because that's where Cora disappeared to in Canon. Maybe the Hale's are South America initially? Who knows. Canon never gave a concrete answer.
> 
> I'm going to try to update more frequently I promise. Thank you for sticking to this downer of a story.


	18. Authors Note

Hey guys! I know that you've been waiting for an update for a while and the excuse is...well none. I am determined to finish this story, I promise but personal issues regarding it zapped my creativity for it for a while. I got a really nasty slew of messages that I deleted and it ruined the flow for me for a little while. I started to doubt this story and myself and I apologize for taking so long and for letting something so stupid get to me.

That saying, I'm working on finishing the next chapter so I ask that you be patient because at best, I'm going to panic over it a little. Like, I cannot even front because the anxiety was so bad because the comments were so hurtful that I had to step away for a little while but I'm back and determined to finish this. I know that you love reading this and I certainly loved writing it. I just have to get to loving it the same way again. I'm determined guys. I'm trying my best!

 


End file.
